I Need To Tell You
by C.H.E.A.R
Summary: Calleigh calls Eric about something she needs to tell him but does she get to tell him in time? Will she live or die? EC R&R!
1. Chapter 1

So today I was reading my friend's story and I just wanted to write a nice oneshot. A ONESHOT, not two chapters, just one... Calleigh has something to tell Eric, but can it wait?

"I just wanted to scare him," the suspect cried, "I didn't mean to kill him. Alison just crept up behind me and I, I got frightened... and I shot him. The bullet hit him in the chest, and I rushed to save him: I called the ambulance, but he died right there on the floor. I'm so sorry."

The suspect, Carolanne, now murderer confessed. She ran a hand through her curly brunette hair in dispair and sobbed terribly in her seat. Her tears hit the table like rain drops on a roof top as she glanced down. Then she faced him with her beautiful eyes, begging for as much mercy as she could get. But didn't get anything more than his blank expression. The harsh hands of the officer brought her up from the chair. He led her outside and she faced him again with cold eyes.

Eric's gaze fell onto the table in interrogation. Surely he felt sorry for her, part of him wanted to save her. But the other part had to stick to the law, because she had indeed attempted to murder first before her accident. Natalia rubbed his shoulder reassuringly. He faced her melancholy when she did so.

"She deserved it, Eric, let her go," she nodded and walked away.

Eric spent a long five minutes in the now empty room, discarding all his emotions for Carolanne. He didn't want to get involved but did, and now he had to be uninvolved. I didn't make sense, but it was for the best.

As he leisurly left interrogation he received a phone call. Sadly he reached for his cell in his back pocket.

Calleigh.

He smiled a her lovely name on the screen and answered.

"Hey," he said slightly uplifted.

"Hey, there," she replied, "what ya doin'?"

"I just, uh, I just finished a case."

"Yeah really? This quick?"

"Mhm."

"You know you're good at what you do?" she complimented. He only laughed through the phone.

"At the sound of your voice I can tell you're feeling better."

"Yeah... I actually have something to tell you."

"What?"

"You'll have to meet me outside to find out," she cheerfully said then hung up.

What that woman did to him was unbelievably awesome. She could always turn his frown upside down. From now on he smiled. He smiled towards the elevator, inside the elevator and on his way outiside the building.

The evening sun setting in the west shone on him at the entrance. His eyes searched all around for her. There were a few persons heading to and from the building, up and down the steps. The hummers and poilce cars spread across the circular lot. The palm trees shuffled about in the wind. But no Calleigh. He squintted a bit when he couldn't find her. And that was when he found her.

She and her wide smiled made their way up the steps to him. She stopped before him.

"What's up? How come you didn't tell me you were here?"

"Because I wanted to surprize you."

"Okay - I'm surprized, now what did you want to tell me?" he asked listening to what was to come. Calleigh shyly looked down and he grinned at her nervousness. He rolled his eyes and caught a glimpse of the woman behind her.

Carolanne appreared running from the officers in the distance. She ran extremely fast and the nearer she got he noticed something black in her hand. It was a gun. Several police officers yelled and drew their guns at her. Calleigh saw Eric's hand on his weapon about the draw it and she turned around. Before she could perceive what Carolanne's face looked like she fired.

"No!"

Eric's hand immediatley forgot about his weapon and reached for her falling body. She fell restlessly into his arms screaming. He quickly placed her body on the pavement and cupped her face. Another shot was heard, he glimpsed Carolanne laying on the ground but he ignored. His eyes saw hers watery and her abdomen spilling out blood. She couldn't scream anymore but just sobbed. He pressed his palm down against her abdomen to stop the bloodflow. Her bloody hands held onto his weakly.

"Calleigh?"

"Eric... I'm pregnant," she admitted before her eyes closed and her arms fell from his.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, as usual my oneshots don't stay oneshots, but this one won't be long. Thanks for the reviews...Does Calleigh die or doesn't she?

_"Eric... I'm pregnant," she admitted before her eyes closed and her arms fell from his._

Eric's heart stopped beating. His breaths seemed to cry out. He hovered over her body which seemed lifeless now. Frantically he grabbed both of her bloody wrists and squeezed them for a pulse - any pulse at all. Nothing.

"C'mon."

Frantically he dropped her arms then pressed his fingers, now bloody, to both side of her neck. Nothing.

"C'mon, Calleigh."

Frantically he leaned his ears towards her mouth to see if any breaths would brush passed them. Nothing.

"Calleigh!" he began screaming and crying as loud as he could, "No, no! Don't leave me, stay with me, please, Calleigh!"

At the same moment Ryan and Natalia ran through the entrance to see him. His body over hers, his hands pressing into her chest.

"Eric, oh my God, what happened?" he dropped beside him. His colleague stared at him and shook his head.

"Help me!" he shouted. Eric shifted to her head and Ryan placed his hands above her chest. Ryan counted and he breathed into her. Ryan counted again, this time watched him. He then realized that Eric was with Calleigh, the way he kissed her was so willing and so easy. He loved her.

"Again!" he commanded. Ryan counted and pressed into her chest again.

"The paramedics are here!" Natalia told them. Ryan stood for the paramedics to take charge and Eric remained on the ground with her.

ECECECECECECEC

Doctors and paramedics and nurses and more nurses crowded her body on the gurney until she couldn't be seen. The family stood to one side while one member fought to be next to her. He kept pushing past and prying his way through anyone in his way.

"Eric, calm down, you can't go over there."

"I don't care, she needs me, Alexx."

"If you don't stop, you'll have to go outside."

He nearly pushed his old time friend to the hospital floor. She tried very hard to get him away but he kept overpowering her. Eric continued to stick his head through the crowd of nurses and doctors until two security guards hauled him through the door.

The feeling became worse than ever. Now he couldn't even get a chance to see her. What if she had died in there? Would he get a chance to say goodbye? What if he never heard her call his name again, see her green eyes again or her heavenly smile again? Eric stumbled, his hands and knees hitting the ground helplessly. He stared up into the grey darkening sky wincing. The clouds seemed to swirl around angrily and Carolanne's sorry face and pleading tears were up there, too. Her tears began to fall like acid rain onto him. Her face grimaced at him and he looked down... maybe, maybe it wasn't her fault, he should've let her free regardless of the law because none of this would've happened. Eric remained there sad and confused and soon to be drenched by raindrops.

At the entrance Ryan begged the security to let him back inside. And after about ten minutes of pleading and pounding rain he succeeded.

"Hey, man," he resting a hand on his back, "come back inside." Eric turned his face towards him, filled with tears and mixted with rain.

"Why? I've done everything wrong," he responded.

"The doctors are working on her... they can't do it alone... she needs you."

For her sake, Eric went back inside. He couldn't allow himself to do anything wrong again.

When he looked forward her gurney had disappeared. The crowd of white no longer stood there. He felt vomit rise in his throat and he swalled it. Before he could kill himself by hyperventilating Alexx came back.

"Eric, they moved her into the O.R.," she started. He let out a loud groan and she held his hands, "the bullet caused alot of damage and if they don't remove she WILL die. This is the only chance she has."

"She'll pull through, I know it," Natalia rubbed his shoulder.

He really hoped so, because deep down he felt guilty.

ECECECECECECEC

Eric's dead-beat body slouched in the uncomfortable chair in the quiet place. Every now and then his head would fall, wanting sleep, but he'd fight it as he thought about fighting Carolanne. But she was dead. He grimaced forcing himself to sit up and his eyes would wonder around aimlessly. It had been six hours and twenty-five minutes since she fell restlessly into his arms... and now he waited. Soon his eyes focused on the bed.

Calleigh laid wrapped in sheets and wires and breathing mask - and that beeping machine. Somehow he kept imagining the rhythmic pattern would just stop; go into a continous long 'b'. It scared the life out of him... but she didn't. He rose from the seat slowly, went beside the bed and peered at her. His eyes travelled from her sleeping face half consumed by the mask. Her hair frayed slightly on the pillow. Her chest moved as slowly as a dead corpse. But what scared him the most was the sheet over her waist concealing her bandaged wound. Her pale hand rested beside her pleading for warmth. And he touched it, niether cold nor warm, just soft. He bent over and kissed it.

Suddenly memories of blood stained on that same hand haunted him. He dropped it quickly. Eric began blaming himself again:

'I impregnated you, which in three weeks was the reason you were sick, which lead you to have those thoughts, causing you to do the test, knowing you, you comtemplated on how to tell me this very day. I arrested someone at the same time you decided to call me. That person was walked out the same time you walked to me. She chose to aim a gun at me, the very same time you chose to tell me... you fell to the ground and she did too, and she died. Are you going to leave me now, too?'

Eric found himself piecing together the story while crying silently.

"Why did you have to tell me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, in the beginning of the story I wanted a oneshot and thought it was a good one. I realized, when talking to my friend, that I really left you guys hanging, and Calleigh telling Eric that she was pregnant in the end wasn't enough...plus your wonderful reviews just made me wanna continue.

In the early hours of the morning, after about three hours of sleep, he awoke. Eric straightened up in the chair, stretching his sore bones and neck. The window behind the curtain allowed the bright moonlight to come through translucently. And like an epiphany, his senseless gaze switched to her on the bed. Dejavu, he thought, but thought differently when he realized her hand twitch.

Eric stood instantly and walked over to her slowly. He rubbed his eyes and stared for a while. She lay there as worn-out but as beautiful as before: motionless. Her mask was gone and had been replaced by a small air tube at her nose. He figured a nurse probably did it, or maybe he could've dreaming. Then she stirred, proving him wrong, and coughed a little.

"Cal?" he noticed a grateful smile on his face. He watched her with caution as she suddenly ceased moving and opened her eyes wincing. "Let me get someone." He scurried towards the door.

"No," she offered hoarsely, "don't." With that he calmed his nerves and went by her side again.

"Eric..." she began terribly.

"Yes?" he replied.

Eric leaned in closer for her not to strain her voice anymore. Her breaths were uneven and unusually slow and she could barely keep her eyes open, but she was recovering he should've known that. Yet he thought of her slipping through his fingers right there. And as scared a puppy he listened.

"Is the baby okay?" she breathed. He didn't know exactly. The doctors never informed him of change in development of the fetus. He couldn't figure out why. They probably didn't know because it was so small... or did she miscarry? Right now, that was too much for him. He kept a simple non-emotional expression.

"Yes," he answered. He hoped it wasn't a lie. A moment of delight came and she smiled. So then he knew that was what would keep her happy. He grinned slightly holding her palm.

"You look beautiful," he whispered.

"You, too," she managed another smile.

"Go back to sleep, you're very tired."

"I will, if you will," she teased.

Her fatigue expression and slight grin was ever so cute. Eric kissed her forehead gently. He reached out for the chair and drew it closer, never releasing her hand, and sat down. He rested his head alongside her hers, both now only an inch apart. Both staired dreamily into each other's eyes. Eric suddenly felt drawn to her. Her beauty was overwhelming at this point and the smooth skin on her palm felt a baby's. He could tell that she didn't want to fall asleep, she wanted to stay awake with him until he did. But she was failing, because his eyes only grew wider as hers narrowed. He slowly moved her palm to his mouth and kissed it and rubbed it against his cheek. Sleep was near. Finally her eyes shut. He shut his too, until she moved her hand.

"Girl or boy," she yawned. Eric found his hand, still grasping hers, on her stomach.

"Whichever one you want - I want," he answered on the verge of sleep. They nodded off.

ECECECECECECEC

Alexx leaned against the pure white wall clutching a file to her chest. She remained in her navy blue scrubs and white doctor's coat. Last night was rough and the most exhauting operation ever. She sighed in distress and put her head in her hand.

"Doctor?"

She turned towards the voice. Horatio, Natalia and Ryan walked down the hallway to her. All she could do was stare. Horatio noticed shiny tears in her eyes.

"How is she?" Natalia wondered.

"Is she awake, can we see her?" Ryan added.

"She, uh," the doctor cleared her throat, "yeah, she's awake." The three sensed the dispair and waited for her to continue. Alexx rose from her position and came closer.

"Alexx, how is she?" Horatio asked.

"We had a, hard time getting the bullet out," she explained, "we could only repair some of the major damages... she's okay now, but in time..."

Ryan and Natalia shared a frightened look and stepped closer to each other.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"Calleigh's not gonna make it," Alexx finished. She nodded and ducked her head low; more tears were forming.

"Have you told them yet, have you told him?" Horatio worried about the couple.

"I am gonna," her voice started breaking, "but she's awake, and, I don't know how. I was thinking of waiting until he came out, to deliver the news without her knowing first, then..."

Alexx almost on cue noticed a sound coming from the room behind her. It sounded like a long 'b'...

HAHA! I am getting good at this cliffhanger thing. I thought this would've been the last but I guess you'll have to wait and see what happens in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh hell, guys I realized the BIGGEST mistake I ever made on this website ever! It's not that big, and you probably didn't notice, and I replaced chapter three (don't worry it's the same thing, you don't have to read it over). I'll explain in the end okay? Last chapter (I mean it, you can read my other stories you know).

_Alexx almost on cue noticed a sound coming from the room behind her. It sounded like a long 'b'..._

In horror Alexx turned around and ran up to the door.

"What is that?" Ryan worried.

"She just flatlined," he heard her say. She opened the door and they crowded behind her.

Eric remained seated at her bedside, clenching her delicate palm, with rivers of tears on his face. He remained seated as he watched her lifeless body: her face paling and stained with tears. He remained seated because her skin was still warm and still was her chest. Her soul had gone and there was nothing anyone could do to bring it back. He remained there as if he knew she was about to die........

She awoke at eight later that moring. Calleigh squinted in the glare of the sun shining through the curtains. The sound of a door opening brought her to reality. Slightly she lifted her head to see who it was but dropped it, cringing in pain. She felt as if she never slept at all; still weak and tired.

"Hey," he greeted. Eric came from the bathroom and sat right beside her. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied.

"I saw you, you know."

Calleigh gazed up at him like an angel. She tried to hide the pain until it subsided and he could tell she was going through alot. But her unbelievably cute face made him forget. He kissed her softly on her cheek.

"The nurse should be here any minute to bring you your breakfast..."

"I'm not hungry," she quipped. He looked down at her stubbornly refusing.

"Well, when you get hungry, then you'll eat it." He could always find his way around her stubborness.

"Maybe," she yawned, "but I'm still tired...how long do I have to be here? Where's Horatio... wait a minute why aren't you at work?"

Eric chuckled at her many questions. It had only been a day since she was shot and she was already back to her usual self.

"Cal., Cal., what's the rush? Why so many questions?" he rubbed her shoulder.

"Because I hate being in this bed," she goraned, "hooked up to this machine and this tube up my nose isn't making it any better..." Calleigh tugged at it with the little strength she had, but he stopped her.

"Relax, you're recovering and you_ need _to be in this bed, and that tube is helping you breathe," he reminded, "now, I don't know how long you'll stay here, ask the nurse when she comes in. Horatio and the others are coming to see how you're doing... and you know why I'm not at work."

"Why?" she grinned.

"Because, the love of my life is in the hospital and I _need _to spend every waking moment with her," he replied sincerely.

Calleigh shyly looked down at her pillow trying to hide her blush, but her cheeks stained red. He laughed cupping her cheek and placed a kiss on her lips. He felt her smile against his warm touch, then she kissed back gently. Carefully he made out her, trying not to make her out of breath. After a few more sweet kisses he drew away. He caressed her cheek with his thumb then ran his fingers along her hair. She closed her eyes and coughed.

"Sorry."

"Don't be," she smiled, "it was nice."

Suddenly the door opened and the nurse entered with her breakfast on a tray. She appeared petite and recently employed in her white uniform and asked only a few questions about how Calleigh was doing. She barely asked her or even looked at her straight in the eyes, but she did talk with Eric. When she was about to leave, she told him something.

"Um, Dr. Woods, said to tell you that she needs to talk with you."

"Is she here?"

"Not yet, she asked for you not to call her and that you should wait until she comes... if you have any problems or questions just call me."

"Okay, thank you," he nodded.

As she left the room they looked at each other.

"She seems agitated, it was as if she didn't want to look at me. Am I that pale?" Calleigh wondered. He laughed.

"No. Well, she does look nervous _and _like a new intern." He ajusted the bed so that she was now in a sitting position. She watched him retrieve the bowl of soup from the tray on the table opposite him.

"I wonder what Alexx has to tell you," she said. He shrugged mixing her food with a spoon to cool it.

"Open wide," he smiled. Calleigh eyed the liquid in the spoon suspiciously and back away from it.

"What kind of soup is it?" she asked, still watching it scornfully.

"Calleigh..."

"If it's shrimp then I might be alergic to it." He rolled his eyes and tasted it.

"It's chicken soup, okay?" he held out another spoonful.

"Eric, does it taste good?" she complained.

"Yes, it's the most amazing food I've ever tasted, mmm."

"You're just bribing me," she smiled.

"Well, is it working?" he asked.

"Yeah," she drank the spoonful.

Soon she finished the whole thing. But it didn't last long before she threw up - twice. For once Eric could call the nurse in because she wasn't able to stop him. The bed sheets and her clothes had to be changed and she was cleaned. Thank God it wasn't the other nurse that did it, or he didn't know how Calleigh'd deal with her.

Now she lay flat on the bed, moaning and wincing in much pain. If she was able to, she'd lay on her side and hug her knees to ease some of it. But she could barely move herself and her stomach and wound were hurting badly. The first nurse came back and handed Eric two pills for her to take. And even after half an hour the pain persisted. Eric stayed by her side all the time, rubbing her hands and stomach to help ease the pain.

"I don't feel good," she told him truthfully. Eric began to raise from his seat. "No, don't leave me," she began crying, "stay here, I don't want you to go."

"Calleigh, I'm not going anywhere," he stated.

"Don't leave me alone, please..."

"What about the nurse? You said you don't feel good, I should call her," he protested. Why would she choose a time like this to be so stubborn? He looked towards the closed door, then to her hand lightly grasping his and to her - her painful expression brought him to tears.

"You said you'd never leave me, remember?" she weezed. He rested his chin on the bed.

"I won't, I wouldn't dream of it. I love you, you know that," the tears burned.

"And I love you too... b-before I have this baby, we're gonna move to a big house, that I've been saving for..."

"With a pool?"

"Yeah," they cried through a smile. Suddenly she squeezed his hand tightly, cringing in pain then eased.

"...And I'll help pay too."

"...And - and I want to have our wedding there..."

"...and you'll be in a long, really long beautiful wedding dress..."

For a moment she stopped talking, and he did too. They both stared at each other's wet faces as their smiles faded. Eric watched her continue weep and he continued to rub her hand. A minute or two passed of just staring - and she calmed.

"I wanna be with you forever," she said.

"Me too... Calleigh?" he asked. Her eyeslids were slowly closing and the EKG sent its warning.

"Yeah?" she breathed weakly.

"I love you." Before he knew it, she was gone. He could no longer see her green eyes or feel the grasp of her hand. The machine failed its rhythm..............

In horror Alexx turned around and ran up to the door.

"What is that?" Ryan worried.

"She's flatlining," her heard her say. She opened the door and they crowded behind her.

Eric remained seated at her bedside, clenching her delicate palm, with rivers of tears on his face. He remained seated as he watched her lifeless body: her face paling and stained with tears. He remained seated because her skin was still warm and still was her chest. Her soul had gone and there was nothing anyone could do to bring it back. He remained there as if he knew she was about to die.

Okay, you've probably forgotten that I had to tell you something, because of this sad story: I realized I left my planning in chapter three, yeah, I'm an idiot. Because it gave away what I was planning, but now you know.


End file.
